The Radio Host
by SeddieNinja
Summary: "Okay, that's it for this morning. I'll see you tomorrow morning bright and early. And remember, if there is a Sam Puckett listening… I miss you. We all do…" He turned off the mic and sighed. It seemed as though Sam had been lost from his life forever.
1. The Radio Show

Rain fell in buckets as a young man jogged to the dingy building where he worked. He opened the door and walked in the run-down radio station. He was greeted by the smell of coffee and bagels. He took his seat and slipped on a pair of headphones.

"Good morning Seattle, this is Freddie Benson with your daily morning show. We've got scattered thunder storms and rain throughout the day so don't forget your umbrella. Now, let's relax with our classic morning tunes. This is Cuttlefish with 'Baby I Was Wrong.'"

He flipped the off button to the microphone and leaned back in his chair. Even though the pay was what he needed and a little more, Freddie felt unhappy. But it wasn't the mysterious unhappy that someone doesn't understand. He KNEW why he was unhappy. It was the day she disappeared without a trace. The day his life crumbled beneath him. Freddie sighed as the song closed on a long note. He flipped the microphone on and continued his show.

"Okay, that's it for this morning. I'll see you tomorrow morning bright and early. And remember, if there is a Sam Puckett listening… I miss you. We all do…" He turned off the mic and sighed. That was how he ended every morning show. He hoped that maybe SOMEONE could tell him where he could find Sam Puckett. He put on his hat and walked back out into the freezing rain. The October wind nipped at his face as he started his car. He drove back to his apartment and unlocked the door.

"C'mere Fat Cakes!" Freddie called, slapping his knees. A small black lab puppy ran out from kitchen and jumped on Freddie's legs. "Good girl." he laughed patting her little head. He bought Fat Cakes a couple of months ago from the man one apartment down. Poor little Fat Cakes was a runt and nobody wanted her. Fat Cakes reminded Freddie so much of Sam. She was spunky, cute, and very loving. She barked and flashed her sparkling blue eyes, begging for a treat.

Freddie shrugged off his coat and tossed it over the couch. He strode into the kitchen and pulled down a box of Vanilla Oreos. He tossed one in the air and Fat Cakes caught it in her mouth. Fat Cakes was a weird dog. She loved to eat sweets and junk food yet she remained very skinny. Just like Sam.

In a way, Fat Cakes filled the void in Freddie's life. It was like having a mini Sam with him all the time. Fat Cakes scarfed down the Oreo and pleaded for more. Freddie chuckled and put a few more on the ground. He walked out of the kitchen with Fat Cakes bounding happily behind him, her face covered in crumbs. He sat down on his couch and stared out into the pouring rain.

It had been six years since he saw her…

Six Years…

**Somewhere in Tacoma**

A young woman, about the age of 22, dashed through the rain as she fumbled with the keys to her car.

"Damn it…" she muttered under her breath as the keys slipped and fell into a puddle. She stooped down and snatched them up. With the door finally unlocked, she hopped in her car and closed the door. Rain pattered against the windshield as she drove back to her apartment. Parking the car, she once again dashed inside the building. She took the elevator upstairs and walked down the hallway to her small apartment. As she walked in, something came crashing into her legs.

"MOMMY!" A little six year old girl cried.

"Hey Bree." She said lovingly to her daughter. A man walked out of the kitchen and she handed him twenty dollars.

"Thanks Tom."

"No problem Sam." He walked out the door, waving to little Bree. Sam plopped down on the couch as Bree scrambled up into her lap.

"Did you have fun with Tom today?" Sam said, playing absentmindedly with Bree's curly blonde hair.

"YEAH! We played bored games and went to the puppy shop!" Bree said. Sam knew how much Bree wanted a puppy but she couldn't quite afford one right now. Maybe after she got that raise.

"What kind of puppies did they have?" Sam asked. Bree rambled on about all the cute puppies and the ugly puppies but Sam wasn't really listening. Bree hopped down from her mother's lap and wondered into the kitchen.

"Can we have dinner now?" The tiny girl asked. Sam scooped up Bree by her tiny waist and zoomed around the kitchen making airplane noises.

"Commander Bree, what is the nature of your emergency?" Sam said.

"Help! The crew is being attacked by giant slices of bacon!" Bree squealed. Sam zoomed around the apartment making gun noises. Soon, the giant pieces of bacon were destroyed and everyone was safe.

"Okay kiddo, what're you hungry for?" Sam laughed.

"Bacon! No, wait. Ham! Wait… Fried chicken!" Bree said excitedly. Sam ruffled her hair and started up the stove. They sat in the living room eating chicken and flipping through channels on the TV, finally landing on some kid's movie. As it grew late, Bree was soon asleep in her mother's lap. Sam carried her upstairs and tucked her in.

"Good night Bree." Sam whispered. Bree's hazel eyes opened a little and closed again as she drifted off to sleep. Sam felt no hate for those eyes even though they were the eyes of someone she hated. Bree's father.

"_Hello Gorgeous." A man lusted as he stood on a street corner. _

"_Leave me alone." A sixteen year old Sam growled. _

"_Hey baby don't be like that."_

"_Go away creep!"_

"_Come here bitch!" the man lunged at Sam and grabbed her, dragging her behind Bushwell Plaza. His hazel eyes flashed with greed as Sam struggled against his grip._

"_Please!" Sam begged, "Let me go! You can't do this to me!" But her words were drowned out as the man slapped his hand over her face._

"_Say you love me!"_

"_No!"_

"_Say it!"_

"_I-I love you…" Sam whimpered as the man closed the space between them. _

Sam watched as Bree slept peacefully under her Spider-Man sheets. She bent down and kissed Bree's forehead before leaving the room and flipping off the light. Rain still splattered miserably down the windows as Sam lay on the couch flipping through channels even though she knew nothing was on. Sam turned off the TV and walked to her room. She face-planted into the pillows and huffed. Sleep was obviously out of the question so she went into Bree's room. She was snuggled up under her sheets hugging a stuffed tiger under her chin. Sam felt like she was watching herself at that age sleeping. Bree was a miniature Sam in so many ways. In everything but the eyes.

Sam wished that Bree had inherited her crystal blue eyes. But the man's eyes were dominant to hers so Bree's eyes were hazel. Sam hated the man's eyes but she did not hate Bree's eyes. No, Bree's eyes were beautiful in every way, in every angle. Sam closed the door and went to bed. 


	2. Midlife Crisis

**General POV**

Bree stirred in her sleep as her mother's yells echoed through the hallway.

"Sir PLEASE! You can't do this! I need this job… No! I have a daughter! Please, I'll work extra hours or wash your car."

Bree sat up and stumbled down the hall where her mother was pacing around the living room. Her cheeks were stained with tears as she struggled to hold onto her job.

"I'm begging you as a mother!" She cried into the phone. Sam's eyes flooded with tears as a strict voice on the end ended the call. And her job. Sam threw the phone across the room and sank down on the sofa.

"Mommy?" Sam's head snapped up as Bree stared up at her with big eyes.

"Hey Bree. Shouldn't you be sleeping? It's very late." Sam said wiping her face.

"What's wrong Mommy?" Bree said as she climbed in Sam's lap.

"Bree, things might be difficult soon but we'll pull through okay?"

"Yeah!" Bree said with a smile, "Because we're Pucketts! Right?"

"Right…" Sam smiled back.

As weeks went by, Sam lost her apartment. She would take Bree to a children's park and tell her to stay in the tube slide until she got back from work. Even the job Sam had wasn't enough to pay for even the dirtiest apartment. Her and Bree usually stayed in a homeless shelter at night where the workers pitied her and gave her the nicest room they could offer.

**Later that day**

Bree was swinging her legs over the end of the slide as she patiently waited for her mother to return. There was gentle breeze blowing that ruffled her blonde curls in a cute sort of way.

"Hey there." A voice said from beside the slide.

"Hi." Bree said to the man smiling at her.

"What's your name?"

"I'm Bree Puckett." She giggled.

"How old are you Bree?"

"I'm six and a half years old."

"Do you like puppies Bree?" The man said, smirking. Bree's eyes lit up.

"I LOVE puppies! I want one really bad." She rambled.

"Well my dog just had puppies a couple weeks ago. You wanna see them?"

"YEAH! Where are they?" Bree was bouncing with excitement at the thought of puppies.

"They're in my van right over there." The man pointed to a black van parked under the trees. Bree hopped off the slide and took the man's hand.

"What kind of puppies are they?" Bree asked with wonder. Her mind flashed with all sorts of different breeds of dogs.

"They're uh, cute puppies."

"Really cute?"

"The cutest puppies ever." The man stopped at his van and opened up the door.

"Where're the puppies?" Bree said looking around the empty van.

"They're in that corner right there. Climb in and look around." He grabbed Bree roughly and tried to force her into the van. **(A/N: The sad thing is, this really happens.)**

"Let me go!" She cried, struggling against the man's strong grip.

"C'mon kid! Get in the damn van!" Bree bit down hard on his hand, drawing blood. The man continued to push her. Suddenly, someone's fist slammed into the man's face. He fell to the ground unconscious with a bloody lip.

"Are you okay?" A kind looking young man asked Bree. He had brown hair and eyes to go with it.

"Y-Yeah. I'm okay." Bree said a little shaky. The man flipped out his phone and dialed a few numbers. Something moved out from behind him and tackled Bree into the grass. A small black dog wagged it's tail and licked Bree's giggling face.

"Wow! You have a puppy!" she squealed in delight.

"Yeah, her name is Fat Cakes." The man chuckled.

"I love Fat Cakes!" Bree said. "Don't need nothin' but a Fat Cake!" she sang to herself.

"Where's your mommy?" the man said as he kept an eye on the unconscious body.

"She's at work." Bree said stroking Fat Cakes' soft fur.

"Why aren't you at home?"

"I don't have a home. Mommy lost her job." Bree said sadly.

"That's awful." He said quietly.

"Bree?" Sam called from across the playground.

"Mommy!" Bree hopped up and hugged her mother's legs.

"Ma'am," The man said, "This guy right here tried to kidnap your daughter." Sam gasped and started to inspect Bree all over.

"Oh my God thank you!" She said. "Holy chizz I'm so glad you were nearby."

"Well, I already called the cops. You can take this guy to court and get some money off of him."

"Thank you so much." Sam sighed.

"Here's my number if you ever need anything else." He said handing her a business card. "I'm Freddie by the way." He strode off with his dog while Sam stared off in disbelief.

"BYE FAT CAKES!" Bree squealed after them.

**Short? Yes… Sorry. I just started high school so updates won't come as often as they used too.**

**Please review!**


	3. Perfect Day

**Sam's POV**

Turns out, the guy that tried to kidnap Bree was filthy stinking rich. When the lawsuit was over, we made a grand total of $58,276 **(A/N: I have no idea how much money you can get from this kind of law suit)**. I immediately bought a decent small apartment and moved in. I almost forgot Freddie.

I was doing laundry when I felt the business card in my jeans pocket. I pulled it out and hesitated to call. But I needed to thank him for helping save Bree. I shakily dialed the number and waited as the phone rang.

"Hello?" Freddie said.

"Hey Freddie, it's… Ally. Bree's mother." I said quickly making up a fake name.

"Oh hey! How's Bree? Fat Cakes really wants to see her."

"She's fine and I'm sure she really wants to see Fat Cakes too." I smiled to myself.

"Okay, how about we meet at the park around noon?"

"I'll see you there!" The phone line disconnected and I dashed to get ready. I looked in the mirror as I caked on a bunch of make-up so Freddie wouldn't recognize me. Bree jabbered away in her seat about seeing Fat Cakes and getting her own puppy soon. At 11:30, Bree and I took the bus to the park and waited for Freddie to show up. I soon saw him trying to restrain Fat Cakes who was tugging at her leash trying to reach Bree.

"Ally!" He called waving his hand. I smiled and walked over to him. We watched as Bree squealed in delight and hugged Fat Cakes around the neck. Bree and Fat Cakes went off to the playground so Freddie and I sat down on a bench.

"No offense but you're awfully young to be a mother." Freddie laughed.

"Yeah, some things don't happen according to our plans." I sighed smiling.

"Excuse my snooping but who's the father?" He said. I looked up into the sky.

"A man who wouldn't take 'no' for an answer." Freddie gaped at me. I smiled and sighed. "It's okay, I love Bree more than anything in the world."

"Did you report it or anything?" Freddie asked. I shook my head.

"Nah, I split town and moved here. I kinda miss my friends. We had some great times."

"I know what you mean," Freddie chuckled, "My best friend left town when she was sixteen. I don't know why but I hope she's doing okay." My face whitened. Thank God for all that make-up I piled on earlier.

"What was her name?" I asked a little nervously.

"I'm sure you've heard of Sam Puckett." Freddie smirked.

"You mean Sam Puckett of iCarly…?"

"Yep, she's the one. One night six years ago, she burst into Carly's apartment and shouted something about how sorry she was for what she did. Then she was gone. Just like that." Freddie waved his hand in the air and slapped it down on his leg. "I miss her so much."

"That's awful…" Freddie nodded and it was silent for a minute until Bree came crying to me.

"Mommy! I scraped my elbow!" she cried holding her arm.

"Okay hold still." I said taking a bottle of Neosporin out of my purse. I dabbed it on there and put a band-aid on top of the small cut.

"There you go kiddo." I said kissing the boo-boo. Bree giggled and ran back to Fat Cakes who was waiting by the swing set.

"She's full of energy." Freddie said looking surprised. I laughed and nodded.

"She definitely my kid." We got up and followed over to Bree and played along with her and Fat Cakes. At one point, Fat Cakes tripped me and I fell on top of Freddie who was laughing to hard for it to be awkward. I started laughing along with him. We stayed at the park until the sun set on this perfect day.


	4. Visiting Memories

**GENERAL POV**

Sam paced back and forth around the apartment. Pausing many times and glancing at the phone, then starting to pace again. She flipped the business card through her fingers even though she had memorized the number already.

_Why not? _She thought to herself, _Bree's at school and I don't have anything else planned. _Sam stretched her hand over the phone and paused for the hundredth time. She closed her eyes and picked up the phone. She dialed in the number and raised the phone to her ear, trembling a bit.

_"Hello?"_

"Hey Freddie, it's Ally." She breathed into the phone.

_"Hey Ally, I was wondering when you were going to call!" _Freddie said excitedly.

"Umm, do you maybe want to grab lunch?" She asked with bated breath.

_"Sure! I want you to meet my friend! Do you think we can drive up to Seattle?"_ Sam's stomach clenched. Seattle would mean reliving her past.

"Okay, I'll meet you outside my complex." She stuttered.

_"Okay!" _The phone went dead when Freddie hung up the phone. Sam sprinted to the bathroom and pulled out her emergency make-up kit. She caked on all kinds of make-up and put on some sunglasses. Double checking herself many times, Sam finally manages to make it to the elevator and press the button. She saw Freddie outside leaning against a telephone pole. Even she couldn't deny that he looked _hot. _He was wearing some slightly baggy jeans, a black and blue T-shirt, some sunglasses, and his hair was perfectly styled. With a final sigh, Sam pushed open the glass door and tapped Freddie on the shoulder. He whirled around and gave Sam a huge smile.

"Ally!" He cried and pulled her into a huge hug.

"Good to see you too Freddie!" She gasped, laughing as well. They called a cab and took the long drive to Seattle, talking about all sorts of things. When they pulled up into downtown Seattle, Sam hesitated to get up out of the cab. Freddie grabbed her hand and helped her out onto the sidewalk. She looked over and gasped. It an alley. _The _alley where all this happened. She glared at it with hate and anger. But then she remembered Bree and tore her eyes away.

"I have this great place where we can eat lunch! I think you'll love it!" Freddie blabbed, not noticing Sam's strange flash of behavior. Freddie stopped walking. "We're here!" he said. Sam looked up at the building and smiled. They were at the Groovy Smoothie. Granted, the place had seen better days. The paint was a little faded and some of the lights were busted; but the inside was still packed with teenagers hanging out with their friends. Freddie pushed open the door and held it open for Sam who walked in happily.

"So where's your friend?" Sam asked while they waited in line to order.

"She should be here by now; she doesn't live that far away." Freddie mused looking down at his watch. The door jingled as someone walked in.

"Freddie?" a girly voiced floated across the sea of teenagers.

"Carly! Over here!" Freddie waved to her smiling. Sam's heart stopped and she froze in place as she watched a grown-up Carly push her way through the crowded area.

"Freddie, I have to go!" She said backing up slowly.

"What! You just got here!" Freddie cried.

"I'm sorry I'll explain later!" Sam turned and was right in the face of Carly.

"Hello! You must be Ally." Carly chirped. Sam scooted back in horror and sprinted out of the building where she ran until she was doubled over gasping for air. Sam straightened her back and looked up at the building she stopped at. Bushwell Plaza loomed overhead and stretched into the clouds that loomed overhead. She looked around and pushed over the double doors.

"Hello there!" A friendly looking woman greeted her from behind Lewbert's desk.

"Where's Lewbert?" Sam asked. The woman gave her a weird look.

"I'm sorry, I don't know who that is." She smiled brightly again and started to type something on her computer. Sam turned and walked up the stairs until she was on the eighth floor. She paused at Carly's apartment and raised her fist. She knocked softly on the door a couple times and waited. A man in his late thirties opened the door and smiled. A little girl was poking out from behind his legs.

"Can I help you?" he asked kindly. He picked up the little girl and put her on his shoulders.

"Umm, I'm your new neighbor and I was going around meeting all the people." Sam said nervously.

"Well come on in! I'm Spencer Shay by the way. Hey that rhymes!" he laughed gesturing Sam into the apartment she knew so well. Everything looked almost the same as the night she left Seattle. The only difference was there were toys and kids things everywhere. A young blonde woman came bounding down the stairs.

"Who was at the door honey?" She asked.

"I'm Ally. Ally…Wray." Sam said holding out her hand. The woman smiled and took Sam's hand.

"Ally just moved into the building." Spencer said putting the little girl down.

"Well I hope you can stop by when you have the time." The woman said happily.

"Oh," Spencer said as Sam twisted the handle to leave, "I have one last question."

"Sure." Sam shrugged.

"Do you know a Sam Puckett?" he asked eagerly. Sam gaped at him for several seconds before answering him.

"No. No I don't know her." Sam looked at the floor as she closed the door behind her. Not even looking back at the Spencer's disappointed face. Sam knew that she had lost herself. Sam Puckett was no more.


	5. Losing Grip

She could feel the loneliness. All in one day, Sam had seen her whole past flash before her eyes. Freddie. Carly. Spencer. She even thought she saw Gibby. But who knows, there were probably thousands of shirtless guys walking around Seattle. She sat in her empty apartment on the couch, watching old episodes of Celebrities Underwater. She wondered why she ever deleted this off of Spencer's DVR. It made her feel better that at least someone was having as bad of day as she was. There was a faint knock on her door which snapped her attention away from Justin Bieber struggling underwater. Sam opened the door to see Freddie holding Bree.

"Uh, hi Ally." He said, "A man asked me to bring Bree back to your apartment."

"Oh, it must've been David." Sam sighed.

"Hey if you're not doing anything, Carly wants to speak with you." Freddie said with a frown. Sam's heart stopped for a split second.

"Actually Freddie, I'm very busy. The office just called and they need me right away." Sam stammered, snatching Bree from his arms. "I'll call you." She slammed the door and hugged Bree tightly.

"Mommy?" Bree said quietly.

"Yeah?"

"Why does Mr. Freddie keep calling you Ally?" she asked innocently.

"Oh," Sam struggled to come up with a lie. _I used to be so good at this. _"Well, that's my middle name and he likes calling me that."

"That's nice!" Bree giggled. She ran off to her room while Sam plopped back onto the couch.

_What am I gonna do…? _she thought, rubbing her temples.

"Bree?" she called. Sam went to Bree's room and saw her playing with some Ninja Turtle action figures.

"Yes mommy?"

"I'll be back in five minute. You do not leave your room _at all_. Do you understand me?"

"Sure!" she grinned. Sam sprinted from the apartment and skipped down three flights of stairs into the lobby. She saw Freddie walking out the front doors. She ran up to him and grabbed his arm, looking him straight in the eye.

_Please recognize me. Please… _Sam thought in her mind.

"Ally! Is something wrong?" Freddie said with a bewildered expression. Sam sighed in exasperation.

"No, I just wanted to say I'm sorry for running out on lunch today. Maybe we can go again tomorrow?" Sam said with a small smile. A wide grin spread over Freddie's face.

"Yeah! I'll go call Carly!"

"Okay, call me when you get the time." Sam waved to Freddie who hailed a taxi and sped off. She trudged back upstairs to her apartment but froze. Her door was hanging ajar. Sam cautiously walked through the door and into the apartment. Nothing was broken or seemed to be missing. She tip-toed over to Bree's room where hushed mummers were leaking out from underneath the door.

"Yes, she should be back any minute. I never trusted her, being a teenage mother and all." The disapproving voice said. Sam recognized that voice as the snooty neighbor across the hall that was always shunning her for being a young mother. Sam opened the door and looked inside.

"Ms. Pascual?" Sam said curiously. The woman was on the phone with someone and patting Bree on the head like a dog.

"Oh you're back are you?" she said snippily, dropping her phone into her purse.

"Umm, I was only gone for five minutes." said Sam in an irritated voice.

"Yes, and are you aware it is _illegal _to leave a child under the age of fourteen at home without supervision? Of course not. You being a high school drop-out and all." Ms. Pascual spat.

"Look lady, you're trespassing and I suggest you clear out before I call the cops!" Sam yelled angrily.

"Ahh but _I _have already called the police on you." She laughed curtly. The world froze around Sam. Her eyes snapped from Ms. Pascual to Bree who was sipping on a juice box.

"Y-You called the police?" Sam stuttered.

"That's right Ms. Puckett. They're coming here to collect Bree." The world seemed to slow down as realization hit Sam like a brick.

_She was going to lose Bree._

"No! Please you can't take her!" Sam begged on her knees.

"It's too late. You're unfit to be a mother." Ms. Pascual snapped. Sam crawled over to Bree and pulled her close.

"I won't let you take her! She's the only part of me I have left!" Sam shrieked. She heard footsteps in her living room.

"Is there a Ms. Pascual here?" a male voice boomed.

"In here officer!" she said loudly in Sam's face. Tears splashed down Sam's face as she clung to Bree for dear life. The rest was a blur. Someone wrenched Bree out of her arms and locked her wrists in handcuffs.


	6. Needing Help

I remembered that bullshit my mother used to tell me when I was little. "Pucketts _never _cry Sam." But I don't know who the hell she's kidding. How long can a person bottle up their feeling until they explode? The first night in prison, I cried. I lost everything just to tell Frednerd that I'll go to lunch with him and Carly the next day. Two of the other women in my bunk ignored my tortured sobs, but one crawled off of her bunk and poked me on shoulder. I lifted my face from my hands and looked at her. Her dark red hair was pulled back into a messy ponytail and her soft brown eyes were saddened. We had almost the same figure but she had a bit more muscle. Totally not the prison chick type. She pulled a white handkerchief out of her prison suit pocket and offered it to me kindly. I studied her for a minute and accepted the hanky. I dabbed my face gently as another wave of tears leaked from my puffy eyes.

"I'm Kelsey." She said quietly, grinning brightly. I stared at her for a minute, then nodded.

"I'm Sam." I choked out.

"Hi Sam. You obviously aren't okay so I was wondering if you wanted to talk about anything." Kelsey whispered. I suddenly respected this girl. I rubbed my eyes and handed her back the damp handkerchief.

"I don't belong here." I said miserably, "I need to get my daughter back." Kelsey looked up in surprise.

"You have a daughter? You're awfully young." She said with raised eyebrows.

"Yeah I'm young. It wasn't supposed to happen like this!" I slammed my fist on my knee. "I was supposed to graduate high school and go to college! I was gonna have a real job! I was gonna have kids with the guy I marry!" More tears stung my eyes. I hunched over and sobbed into my knees. I felt a comforting hand pat me on the back gently.

"It's not your fault Sam." Kelsey said gently, "Accidents can happen."

"But it _wasn't _an accident." I said through clenched teeth. Kelsey looked taken aback at the raw bitterness in my voice.

"But I guess your boyfriend-"

"Boyfriend!" I said loudly, "You think my _boyfriend_ did this?" I let out a crazed laugh. "Haha! That was a good one Kelsey! Ahaha!" Kelsey looked at me like I was a psychopath.

"Well if it wasn't your boyfriend… One night stand?" She suggested. I stopped laughing like a maniac and pondered this.

"You could call it that…" I said quietly, "But I was against it…" Kelsey's eyes widened.

"Sam, you weren't…_raped…_ were you?" Kelsey said, alarmed. She looked deep into my eyes, waiting for my answer.

"I was walking home from my best friend's house," I said, tears pouring down my face, "And he was there…talking to me…wouldn't leave me alone…and…and…" my sentence broke as I poured out my feelings to a girl I'd only known for five minutes. Kelsey's eyes filled with compassionate tears and she pulled me into a tight hug.

"Oh, Sam why didn't you tell anyone!" she wailed.

"I-I was scared." I admitted, "For some reason, I thought it was _my _fault."

"No." Kelsey said firmly, "It's _never _your fault Sam. Don't ever believe this because you weren't strong enough." Kelsey's eyes burned into mine, strong with emotion.

"Sam, I want you to have something." Kelsey said, reaching into her pocket. She fished out a large sum of money and thrust into my hand.

"This should be enough to cover your bail." She said looking at the money.

"I can't take this." I said, trying to hand her the money back.

"Yes you can because if you don't, I'll shave your head while you sleep." Kelsey threatened.

"But what about you?" I frowned.

"S' okay. I only got about four more years in this place. I've survived this long, so I'm sure I can make it three more months."

"Don't mind me asking but what did you do to get here?" I asked her.

"I took the blame for a murder I didn't commit." She said solemnly.

"Why!" I yelled, "How could you do that for someone."

"My twin sister is the real murderer." Kelsey spat. "She talked me into it somehow."

"You have a twin? Me too." I said, surprised.

"Really now?" Kelsey said back, "Has she ever killed anyone?"

"Nah," I snorted, "Melanie wouldn't hurt a fly."

My bail had been paid and I was free. Before I left the prison, I looked through the bars into Kelsey's chocolate brown eyes.

"I swear," I said aggressively "I will get you out of here if it kills me." Kelsey closed her eyes and smiled.

"Don't worry about me Sam. Worry about your daughter. Get her back!"

"Hey! Why are you still here?" a tough looking guard barked at me.

"Oh, I was just leaving." I growled. I turned back to Kelsey. "I promise."

"C'mon Puckett. Let's go!" the guard pushed me down the hallway away from Kelsey who waved enthusiastically. This first thing I did was sprint to a phone and dial Freddie's number.

"Freddie!" I cried into the grimy receiver.

_"Ally! Is something wrong!" _Freddie's worried voice was like magic to my ears. Then I knew it was time.

"I need to see you right now. Its an emergency! Meet me at the Groovy Smoothie. Bring Carly."

"Uhh, okay. Be there in a minute!" I threw the phone on the hook and dashed to a cab.

"To the Groovy Smoothie in Seattle!" I gasped to the driver.

"Are you kidding me!" he said incredulously. "Seattle!"

"I'll pay double!" I yelled, "Drive!"

"Okay okay." He grumbled, stepping hard on the accelerator. My fingers drummed on my leg as an ocean of trees blurred by. I threw open the door as soon as the cab stopped and tossed four twenties at the driver. I saw a very worried looking Freddie and Carly sitting at one of the colorful booths. I took a deep breath, terrified about what I was about to do. I pushed open the faded door and walked into the illuminated building.

"Freddie." I said, walking up to their table. He jumped up and pulled me into a hug which I did not return.

"Ally what's going on? You sounded so scared." He blabbed.

"I have to tell you something." I stated, cutting him off. Freddie looked taken aback by my tone. He sat down next to the window and patted the seat.

"Hi Carly." I said with a little wave. She looked at me, surprised that I acknowledged her.

"Hello Ally. This looks personal so maybe I should go." Carly bit her lip and started to get up.

"No!" I yelled a little to loudly as half of the building went quiet. "This involves you too." Carly raised and eyebrow and slowly sank down onto the squishy bench again.

"Ally you need to tell me what the f-"

"My name's not Ally." I interjected. Freddie made a weird face at me.

"What are you talking about? Of course your name is Ally. Your daughter's name is Bree!" I winced a little at the mention of Bree.

"No. Ally Wray does not exist." I whispered bitterly. Carly was watching in confusion as I argued with Freddie. Something flickered in her eyes as she watched.

"Why can't you see who I am!" I cried at Freddie angrily.

"I don't understand what you're talking about!" Freddie yelled at me. The whole restaurant was watching us curiously now.

"…Sam?" a quiet voice said.


	7. Cover Blown

She was there looking at me. Her eyes were tired with concern and probably many sleepless nights. Her eyebrows rose high on her forehead and her finger touched her lower lip which was trembling slightly. She took a step closer and extended her hand towards my face.

"…Sam?" she repeated. Her neat blonde curls were fluffed around her confused face. I couldn't believe what I saw. It was her. She was an aunt but she never even knew.

"Melanie?" I whispered. She nodded, tears started to stream down her tired face. I threw my arms around her neck and pulled her into a gigantic hug. Who knows how long I sat there hugging my sister until a shaky hand touched my shoulder. I released Melanie and tuned to see Freddie looking at me with a horrified expression. His eyes were wide and his mouth hung slightly open, in fury or surprise I couldn't tell. We stared at each other for a long time, until Freddie finally choked out a response.

"It-It was you all along." He said hoarsely, "And that means…" If even possible, Freddie's eyes widened even more. I could almost see the gears working in his head as he put the pieces o the puzzle together.

"Sam…Sam, you're a _mother_!" he cried. "That's why you left all those years ago! Y-You were _pregnant!" _ Carly was still sitting in the booth staring at both of us like were had gorillas growing from our heads. She rested her hands on the table and hoisted herself from the squishy chair. She strode over to me and put her petite hands on my shoulders. She looked me right in the eye, then collapsed into my arms, which I wrapped around her shoulders tightly.

"Oh _Sam_." She moaned into my shoulder, "How the hell did you get pregnant? More importantly, why didn't you tell us!"

"I-I was scared," I admitted, "Scared that you guys would reject me!" I buried my face into Carly's hair and let many years' worth of tears flow freely down my face.

"At least tell me who the father was…" Carly said.

"-She doesn't know." Freddie interjected coldly. I looked at him and tried to signal him to shut his fat mouth.

"Why not tell her Sam?" he said, "You told me didn't you?"

"Sam, what on Earth is Freddie talking about?" Carly said, confused. The whole restaurant was watching intently with bated breath as I hesitated to answer. I bit my lip nervously and averted my eyes to my shoes.

"What're you waiting for Sam? Tell them!" Freddie yelled.

"OKAY!" I wailed, "I was raped! You happy now Benson! R-A-P-E-D, RAPED! I GOT PREGNANT AND MOVED AWAY FROM SEATTLE BECAUSE I WAS SCARED OF WHAT WOULD HAPPEN! I HAVE DAUGHTER NAMED BREE WHO I LOVE AND NOW-NOW-now she's been taken away from me…" I broke down in tears as I remembered the events that had passed so quickly. Freddie looked like he had been slapped in the face. He knelt down beside me and took my tear-stained face in his hands.

"Sam, what are you talking about? Where's Bree!" Then my cell phone rang.

**GAH! It's so short but I didn't want to leave you guys with nothing so I whipped up this baby for ya. I hope it doesn't suck. I'll try and update as soon as possible but I'm on a very tight schedule so who knows. I'll try! Promise!**


	8. A Helpful Tip

Sam picked up her cell phone and glanced at the number flashing across the screen before flipping it open.

"Kelsey!" She said breathlessly.

"Sam! I used my monthly phone call to give you some info on Bree's location!" Kelsey said. Sam could hear some papers rustling through the receiver.

"Okay, I found out that Bree is currently living in a foster care unit called…oh no…" Kelsey stopped suddenly, gasping.

"Kelsey? What's wrong!" Sam said in a panicked voice.

"Oh, uh nothing's wrong I-"

"Dammit Kelsey tell me!" Sam yelled desperately. Kelsey sighed in defeat and hesitated to answer.

"Sam, Bree's been sent to a certain foster home that- Err…doesn't have the _best_ reputation."

"Kelsey, tell me what's wrong. _Please._" Sam whispered. The whole restaurant was staring at Sam, Freddie, and Carly. Melanie gave Sam's wrist a little squeeze of reassurance.

"Well, let's just say the owner of the foster home is notorious for liking little children." Kelsey said quietly.

"WHAT!" Sam yelped, "Where's the place! I'll kill the bastard!" Sam was crushing a Styrofoam cup with her fingers. More papers rustled.

"Umm, it is…Oh! It's on the south side of Seattle near the Wild Wild Vest." Kelsey said, "Get going before it's too late. God knows Bree must be adorable…"

"Kelsey, I'll _never _forget this!" Sam cried into the phone, "I'll be back to bail you out as soon as I can."

"Aw Sam, forget about me, Bree is your first priority _always. _Now get going." The phone line went dead, signaling that Kelsey had hung up.

"Umm, Sam?" Carly said behind Melanie, "Why were you just talking to a convict?"

"No time to explain," Sam yelled, "We gotta get to the Wild Wild Vest!" Sam grabbed Freddie's wrist and yelled at Carly and Mel to follow. They all piled into Freddie's car and took off down the street, earning a couple honks and a few obscene gestures from angry drivers. They drove in strained silence, watching the streetlights zoom by.

"Sam?" Melanie's quiet voice made all of them jump.

"Yeah Mel?"

"Tell me about Bree." She whispered. Freddie's fingers tightened on the steering wheel.

"Bree is the best thing that ever happened to me." Sam said with a huge smile, "She has our hair." She flicked one of Melanie's curls, "Her eyes are the most beautiful shade of hazel and when she smiles, the whole room smiles with her. Her favorite food is bacon and apples."

"Apples are my favorite food." Melanie said quietly.

"She's obsessed with puppies." Freddie interjected with a grin.

"Oh yes, she wants one so badly but I haven't had time to go to the shelter."

The car tuned a sharp corner. A dingy shopping mall was nestled deep in between two large buildings. Next to the Wild Wild Vest, a dark, shadowy building with a flickering neon sign ("Kidz 4 Sale") sat. Sam opened the car door and stepped out onto the wet pavement. She cracked her knuckles and glared. A hand patted her shoulder. Carly looked into Sam's eyes and nodded.

"Let's get em'." Sam growled. They walked up to the building, ignoring the "Closed" sign, and marched right into the building. The first thing they noticed was how silent the place was. Sam shuddered and walked up the front desk. She tapped the grimy bell and waited. No one came out. She saw the director's office to the left. She barged in to see the manager fall out of his chair in surprise.

"What the hell!" he cried. He clambered back in his chair and quickly swiped a picture off the desk. Sam pounced and twisted his arm back, causing the manager to screech in pain. Sam grabbed the picture out of his hand and released his arm.

"I'm calling the police on you crazy bitch!" he barked, reaching for the phone. Suddenly, another hand lashed out and slammed down on his fingers.

"If you touch that phone, the fingers come off." Melanie growled, her eyes full of fire. Sam smiled and flipped the picture over. She stared at the picture for a long time. She turned slowly and crushed the photo between her fingers. The manager whimpered in a mixture of fear and pain.

"You sick bastard…" Sam growled. She hurled the ball at his face. It unwrinkled a bit to reveal a picture of Bree sticking her tongue out at the camera. Her face was surround by hand-drawn hearts and the word "next" scribbled across the bottom.

"Look lady, it's nothing! I just…uh…" His voice died as Sam grabbed him by the collar and threw him to the ground.

"You were targeting my daughter weren't you!" Sam bellowed, "I'm guessing you like her don't you!" Sam side-kicked the man in the face, shattering his nose.

"Ow! Fuck fuck fuck!" he screamed, trying to stem the flow of blood streaming from his crooked nose. Sam tuned and began to open one of the desk drawers. There were numerous pictures of past foster children. Many of them were the kids with the manager as he touched them on the hips and legs. Sam was sick with disgust.

"How can you even live with yourself?" Sam whispered, shaking with rage. She turned again and jammed her foot into the manager's stomach. His blood-soaked flew from his face to his stomach. A dribble of blood dripped down his chin, joining the giant puddle of blood forming on the floor.

"Sam," Freddie said desperately, "We'll get him later."

"Yeah," she said scathingly, "We will. Now let's go get Bree!"


	9. Discovery

The foster home was dark and depressing. The walls were gray and the floor was white tile that was streaked with grime. Sam stripped down the halls like a bloodhound. She opened door after door only to find empty beds and folded sheets. There was only one door left. Sam crossed her fingers and twisted the door handle. Locked. She patiently pulled a hairpin from her sloppy ponytail and began to pick the lock. The door clicked and swung open. There was a little body in the corner, shivering and hugging its knees.

"Bree?" Sam whispered. The little girl lifted her head and looked back at the crowd that stared at her. Her hair was a vibrant red and eyes a bright green. Sam's face fell and she looked away from the shivering child who was not Bree. Melanie walked past Sam and crouched down in front of the girl who flinched violently.

"Hello," Melanie said softly, "What's your name?" The little girl lowered her hands from her face and whispered innocently, "Bitch?" Sam wanted to cry for this little girl. No parents. No love. No name. Carly was gushing tears behind Freddie.

"That can't be your name can it?" Melanie said. The litte girl looked around and nodded.

"Are there any other kids here?" Sam asked her. The little girl nodded.

"Where?" Freddie said loudly. The girl flinched and started to cry.

"Way to go you stupid idiot!" Sam yelled at him, "You made her cry!"

"I didn't mean too!" Freddie said defensivly. Melanie looked stumped as to how to calm the little girl down. Sam pushed back Freddie (knocking him against a wall) and knelt down next to the girl. Sam pushed the girl's hair out of her tear-stained face and patted her shoulder. The little girl jumped with alarm at Sam's caring touch. But she began to relax and stopped crying all together.

"Do you know where the others are?" Melaine questioned.

"In the bad man's office." Was all the little girl answered. Sam took off running towards the entrance. The Director's door was swinging ajar and he was no longer on the ground. Sam scanned the empty room and spotted a closet door behind the desk. She kicked it open with her foot and jumped inside. She almost lost her when she landed on a stair instead of solid ground. The silence in the basement scared her the most. Sam began to take each step one at a time, making sure she made no noise at all. The stairs went on for ages until her foor his concrete instead of wood. It was damp and dark in the basement. Pipes ran along the ceiling and a single lightbulb swung from the middle of the room. It was broken and glass was scattered around the floor. Sam felt her way around the room until her hands brushed against the wall.

"Is anyone in here?" She whispered. A small whimper answered her from the opposite corner. Sam crawled on all fours until her head smashed against something hard.

"Goddamnit!" Sam cried angrily. "Freddie is there a flashlight or something up there!" She heard rustling and someone threw a flashlight down the stairs. It rolled down the last few steps and stopped right near Sam's outstretched hand. She flashed it in front of her to see what she recieved a concussion from. It was a bed. The mattress was disgusting and covered with stains. Sam stood up and flashed the light across the whole basement. Someone was lying in a corner with her face buried in a blanket.

"Hello?"

"Mommy?"

"Bree?" Sam threw the flashlight aside and began to check Bree everywhere.

"Did he touch you Bree? Are you okay? Does anything hurt?" Sam sunk Bree into a hug that could've lasted for hours but the door slammed and clicked shut.

"What the heck?" Sam sat Bree down on the floor and raced up the steps two at a time. She put her ear to the door and listened for a sound.

"I told you that you wouldn't get away with this." The manager chuckled. He was talking to someone else in the room.

"Let us go you creep!" Carly demanded. She heard struggling and and chink of chains hitting one another.

"After I take care of your little friend in there." The manager laughed. Sam heard something click and pushed herself away from the door and down the stairs just in time. The manager's footsteps were heavy as he trudged into the basement. Sam backed into the corner and pulled Bree into her lap.

"Hello Sam." The manager said lustfully. Sam growled and backed further into the corner.

"Get back you sick bastard." She threatened. The manager pulled a shotgun out from behind his back and stuck it in her face.

"Now I don't want any trouble or you'll get it." He snapped. His hand enclosed around Bree's wrist and I knew what he wanted.


	10. Playing Dirty

The manager yanked Bree from my arms and tossed her aside, the shotgun pointing directly at her nose. I curled my hands into fists and glared at him with every ounce of hate I could muster. He chuckled and swung the gun away from Bree and jammed it against my forehead. My head hit the back wall with a loud smack and stars popped in front of my eyeballs. More laughing, more stabbing pain, everything becoming blurry. My eyelids fluttered and blood trickled down the back of my neck.

"Get up you little brat." The manager barked at Bree. I heard her shriek and struggle, terrified.

"No..! Bree! Get…Your filthy…hands off of…her." My words slurred and I started to slump over.

"SAM! SAM ANSWER ME!" I muffled voice shouted from behind the locked door. My blurred vision cleared a bit, "SAMANTHA PUCKETT YOU BETTER ANSWER ME DAMMIT!" I heard Bree stop struggling and hit the ground. The manager slowly turned and looked me right in the eyes.

"Samantha? Samantha Puckett?" he asked slowly and carefully. Bree was crawling back to my arms but he kicked her back with the heel of his shoe. My vision was almost clear now but the back was still sharp. The manager moved closer to me and smiled in a sick twisted way. His eyes flashed with greed. Those…familiar eyes. I squinted and stared at him. Those familiar _hazel_ eyes.

"I remember you." The manager gave a dry chuckle, "You are the one who almost knocked my teeth out when you struggled."

"_You…_" I spat with hatred.

"Hehe… Hello again beautiful." He stroked my cheek with his greasy fingers, "Yes we had a great time didn't we Sammy?"

"Get the _fuck _off of me!" I screamed, punching and kicking with every amount of strength I had. I heard the shotgun click. I saw it pointed right into Bree's forehead.

"Now if you try to resist, I blow this little bastard's brains all over the wall. Got it?" He commanded. I gritted my teeth and let my arms flop back to my side.

"Bree," I said shakily with tears leaking from my eyes, "I want you to go into that corner over there, cover your ears and don't turn around." Bree started to get up but the manager pushed her back down with the tip of the gun.

"No, I think she should witness her sibling being created." The manager roared with laughter, "Daddy knows best right?"

"You will _never _be her father! Don't you even _think _about the word father when talking about yourself." I screamed. He looked surprised at my outburst but shrugged it off.

"Remember, no struggling." He whispered. Tears silently trickled down my cheeks as he bent towards me and started to kiss my neck. I kept my mouth shut and avoided contact with Bree. This was it. Life would never be the same for me or Bree who would bear this scar for the rest of her life.

I heard a creek on the stairs. My eyes snapped to the bottom step where a shadowy figure was lurking around the corners. The manager was too occupied to notice anything else. Freddie's face appeared out of the shadows. He put a silent figure to his lips and crept towards the manager, spreading out his arms. With a swipe of his hand, the manager turned and backhanded Freddie across the jaw. He fell back against the bed and flipped over on the other side.

"I'm not deaf you know." The manager said with a laugh, "Plus, you had your eyes on him the whole time." Freddie jumped up from the ground, blood dribbling down his chin, and growled.

"Get your filthy hands off my woman!" Freddie roared. He reached into his back pocket and pulled out a pistol. He pointed the gun right at the manager's face and clicked it.

"You don't have the guts." The manager scoffed.

"Don't fucking test me." Freddie snarled. The manager fell silent and took his hands off of my waist.

"Put down the shotgun." Freddie dictated. The manager did what he was told and put the shotgun down gingerly.

"Look man, I don't want any trouble."

"Shut up!" Freddie swung his pistol against the manager's head. It hit his forehead with a sickening crack.

"OW GODDAMIT!" He howled, clutching his bleeding temple.

"Sam get up." Freddie took my hand and pulled me off of the dirt floor. "Get Bree and take her upstairs." I picked up Bree and hesitated by Freddie's side.

"Are you going to be okay down here?" I asked worriedly. Freddie turned to reply but was interrupted but the blast of a shotgun and a shriek of pain.


	11. Love at its Finest

**Please don't be angry with me after you read this chapter! D:**

The shotgun blast echoed all around the room. Blood flowed down my arms yet I felt no pain. Then my heart stopped and my brain turned cold. I looked down as my body trembled to see my hands soaked in blood. Bree's breathing became ragged and forced.

"NOOOO!" I screamed. A majority of the shells went into Bree's torso, which was now stained red. I dropped to my knees and put Bree down on the filthy floor. I pressed my hands against the wound and tried to stop the endless flow of blood. Bree's face was blank. Her eyes were unfocused as they stared beyond the ceiling and into nothing. Blood trickled from her mouth and down the side of her cheek, clashing against her pale face.

"Freddie help me!" I cried, pressing my hands harder on the wound. Freddie had been frozen in place. His eyes burned into mine and he looked away, hopeless.

"GODDAMIT FREDDIE SHE'S DYING!" I screamed at his back. Blood covered my hands and wrists and stained my clothes. Bree's gaze grew farther away as I fought to keep her alive. I chuckle behind me made my body tense.

"Looks like I did you a favor." The manager chortled, "Now you can go back to your 'perfect' little life. No child obligation." Something snapped inside of my head and I stood up. Bree's blood smeared up and down my arms, dripping off of my knuckles onto the floor. I turned and started for the manager who held up his shotgun.

"Put it down." I snarled.

"You better watch it. I'm armed." He said. I swung my leg, knocking the gun from his grip. Panic flashed in the manager's eyes as I drew closer. I was about to break his nose when I heard something that made me freeze.

"Mommy…" Bree wheezed. I lowered my fist and dropped to her side.

"Mommy's right here." I said, tears pricking at my eyes. I stroked Bree's cheek and pushed back her hair.

"Mommy, I can't feel anything." Bree shivered, her face was totally bloodless. Her hands lay limp beside her and her eyelids fluttered dangerously.

"Bree don't give up on me. You're gonna be okay." I said frantically, ripping off a portion of my sleeve and pressing it to her torso. It was soaked through with blood within seconds.

"Mommy…Stop…" Bree pleaded. I slammed my fist on the ground as my body rocked with tremors. Even Bree knew it was pointless. I scooped her up in my arms and cried. Never in my life had I loved something as much as I loved Bree. I felt a tiny hand grip my face. Bree looked into my eyes and smiled; blood stained her teeth and ran down her chin.

"I love you…" she whispered.

"I love you too Bree. You're my little girl." I sobbed, returning her smile. Bree grinned, her eyes wandered off into the celling. She seemed to see something I couldn't. Then, Bree's eyes closed and her hand fell from my cheek. Another hand caught it before it could hit the ground. Freddie put Bree's limp hand on her stomach and cradled her head in his arms.

Somewhere in my mind, I could still hear Bree giggling as she pranced around joyfully next to FatCakes.


	12. Everything's Fine

My whole body rocked with sobs. I held the most precious thing in the world in my arms but I knew I would never talk to her again. I would never again argue over which type of bacon was tastier with her. I would never again laugh with her over Celebrities Underwater. I lay Bree down as gently as possible and kissed her forehead which was still warm with body heat. I noticed the gun that rested in Freddie's slackened grip. His eyes were closed and tears slipped down his cheeks. I dove and grabbed the gun from his hand easily.

"Sam- WHAT!" Freddie cried as the gun was ripped from his hand. I ran up to the manager and hit him with as much force and anger as I could muster. The gun hit him with such force, pain shot up my hands. He screamed in pain but wasn't able to say anything because I shoved the gun into his mouth. He whimpered and held up his trembling hands.

"I'm gonna kill you!" I screamed, "I'm gonna send you back to hell where you came from!" I was about to pull the trigger when two muscular hands gripped me from behind. The gun fell out of my hands and clanged to the floor.

"Sam no!" Freddie yelled, "You can't kill him!"

"HE KILLED BREE!" I screamed, "THAT BASTARD KILLED HER!" I wriggled and fought but Freddie was dead set on preventing me from committing murder.

"Sam you can't kill him!"

"WHY NOT!"

"They can arrest you for murder!"

"I DON'T CARE!"

"Bree wouldn't want you to kill!" Freddie said firmly. With the mention of Bree, I immediately stopped struggling and went limp. Freddie loosened his grip and pulled me into a hug.

"She's gone." I sobbed, "She's gone…she's gone…" Freddie stroked my hair and swayed back and forth.

"I know, I know." He murmured. Freddie pulled out a cellphone and dialed 911. He was talking with the operator but I didn't hear him. I heard tromping as Carly and Mel came galloping down the stairs.

"Sam! Is everything okay!" Carly called. She stopped dead as the scene unfolded before her. She dropped to her knees and started to cry. Melanie was still holding the red-haired girl who was clinging to her at the sight of the basement. Melanie closed her eyes and hugged the small girl. We all gathered around Bree's body in a small circle. There wasn't a dry face as we preformed this silent vigil. I reached out and touched her forehead with was still warm.

"She's fighting to come back." I said through a watery smile, "That's my girl." Freddie took my hand and nodded. I heard sirens off in the distance and many footsteps upstairs. A police man came running downstairs. He grabbed the manager and handcuffed him.

"Sir, you are under arrest for seven accounts of child molestation and the murder of Brianna Haleigh Puckett." He said officially, "Let's go dirt bag." The policeman dragged the manager up the stairs and out of sight.

"Sam, can I talk to you for a second?" Freddie whispered, touching my elbow. I followed him over to the corner while Carly and Mel gave the police officer the details.

"It's okay Freddie. She's in a better place now…" I said.

"Well, there's actually a couple things I wanted to talk about." He cleared his throat, "Why did you run? Why didn't you come back to us? It doesn't matter if you were pregnant, we would never leave you to fend for yourself!"

"I-I wasn't sure what to do… I felt like it was my fault for not being strong enough." I whispered. Freddie took my face in his hands and forced me to look at him.

"It wasn't your fault Sam." He said gently but firmly, "We could've been there for you."

"I know…" I said with a smile.

I would be a liar if I said the kiss wasn't amazing. Because it absolutely was. We stood there for several minutes before we had to break it up to speak with the police. Freddie gave my hand a little squeeze as we walked across the room. There was a rustle behind me and a little girl's voice:

"…Mommy?"

"Hello Seattle, this is Freddie Benson with your morning music line-up. That was "Kiss me Slowly" by Red Brick Avenue. Okay folks, that's the end of my shift but I leave you with this final message: 'If anyone out there knows Samantha Puckett, we found her.'"

**THE END! BUT WITH AN EPILOUGE TO FOLLOW! I promise!**

**First of all, I would like to give a huge thanks to all my brilliant reviewers who made this story so enjoyable to write! I would also like to thank you for all the great suggestions to make this story readable. THANK YOU SO MUCH! **

**Epilogue to come.**

** "Hold fast to dreams,**

** For if dreams die**

** Life is a broken-winged bird**

** That cannot fly."**

** -Langston Hughes**


	13. 11 Years Later

**11 Years later**

Freddie Benson yanked at the tie that constricted his neck. He untied the knot and retied it again and again, getting even more frustrated.

"I don't see why I have to wear this stupid thing!" He finally yelled in exasperation. Sam waltzed over and swung the tie around his shirt collar, tying it perfectly around Freddie's neck.

"Because it's a formal event." Sam answered, adjusting her husband's tie and kissing him swiftly on the cheek. Freddie grumbled and shrugged on his blazer.

"You're lucky you don't have to wear these stupid things." Freddie mumbled.

"Where's Bree?" Sam said, pulling her hair into a ponytail.

"Right here Mom." Bree chirped, walking into the room.

"Isn't that dress a little short?" Freddie said, looking at Bree's deep blue dress.

"Dad! It's right above my knees!" Bree whined.

"It should be down to your ankles." Freddie chuckled. Bree grabbed a pillow and tossed at him playfully. Freddie caught the pillow and lobbed it back at her.

"Don't mess up my make-up!" Bree shrieked, diving out the pillow's flight path.

"Why does it matter?"

"Dad, I have to look nice for Jason!"

"And _why _do I have to wear a tie to meet your boyfriend? Isn't seventeen a little young to be dating?"

"Oh, _whatever _Fredhead!" Sam laughed, "You were drooling over Carly in the sixth grade!"

"No I wasn't!"

"Oh Mom!" Bree said, "Kelsey called and wanted to know if you want to go out for coffee on Saturday."

"I will go answer that call." Sam whisked out of the room and down the stairs. Bree looked in the mirror and fluffed her hair a little.

"Hey, where's your sister?" Freddie asked, fidgeting with his necktie again.

"She's right here." Bree picked up a little five year old girl with brown ringlets of hair and shimmering blue eyes.

"Are you ready to go to Aunt Melanie's house with Angie?" Bree cooed, "I'll drive Gabrielle over there and then we can go." Freddie nodded and watched Bree saunter out of the room and downstairs. He was still shocked that she was able to survive a shotgun blast. Though she did retain a scar around her slender stomach, it wasn't too terrible. Sam said she was a miracle child. Freddie felt something soft brush against his hand.

"Hello Fat Cakes." He said, stroking the old dog's head. Fat Cakes wagged her tail and licked Freddie's hand affectionately. Freddie walked out of the bedroom and went downstairs to find Sam in a light conversation with Carly over the phone.

"-Yep, we're meeting him tonight at the Cheesecake Warehouse." Sam said proudly, "-Mmhm, okay, See ya Carls." Sam hung up the phone and turned in her seat. Freddie was looking nervous and jittery.

"Calm down Freddie." Sam said, smoothing out his jacket with her hand.

"I'm just worried about Bree." He said truthfully, "Y'know, after what happened to you, I just-"

"Don't worry. Jason is a nice kid. He would never even think about such a thing."

"I know I know!" Freddie bit his lip, "I'm just really nervous."

"I bet that kid is a hundred times more nervous than you are." Sam laughed. They heard a car door slam and two pairs of feet walking up the sidewalk. Bree opened the door with Jason standing slightly behind her. He was wearing a black suit and carrying a couple of Tulips.

"These are for you, Mrs. Benson." He said shyly, handing the tulips to Sam.

"Why thank you Jason, I love Tulips." Sam hurried off to put the flowers in a vase. Freddie took a step towards the boy and looked him right in the eye.

"Hello Jason, I am Freddie Benson."

"Hello Sir. I just wanted to tell you that I would never do anything to hurt Bree, ever."

"I know Jason. I trust you completely." Freddie thrust out his hand. Jason gripped it firmly and they shook hands confidently. Bree looked absolutely thrilled as Sam came running back into the living room.

"Alright! Who's starving for cheesecake?" She cried happily. Everyone cheered and filed out the door. Freddie took Sam's hand and squeezed it tightly. Maybe wearing a tie wasn't so bad after all.


End file.
